Sand's Mate
by Dawnielle
Summary: "Carikan saja yang menurutmu pantas. Maka aku akan menikahinya." Temari sudah cukup stres setahun belakangan. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencari calon istri untuk sang adik yang seorang Kazekage. Tapi, kenapa dia harus mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri kalau ternyata ada Shijima sang asisten di rumah Gaara yang mengerti adiknya itu luar dan dalam.
1. Chapter 1

Sand's Mate

Cr. Masashi Kishimoto  
Cast : Gaara x Shijima  
Lenght : Chaptered

Summary :  
"Carikan saja yang menurutmu pantas. Maka aku akan menikahinya." Temari sudah cukup stres setahun belakangan. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencari calon istri untuk sang adik yang seorang Kazekage. Tapi, kenapa dia harus mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri kalau ternyata ada Shijima sang asisten di rumah Gaara yang mengerti adiknya itu luar dalam.

:

:

:

Chap 1

:

:

:

Gaara masih fokus pada dokumen yang di periksanya. Sementara Temari berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan jengkel. Sudah setahun belakangan ini, ia sedang gencar-gencarnya mencarikan pasangan yang cocok untuk adik bungsunya itu. Gaara memang baru dua puluh empat tahun. Tapi para tetua Suna sudah menyarankan sang Kazekage agar segera menikah. Bahkan mereka sudah mempersiapkan putri para Daimyo agar Gaara dapat memilih.

Bukannya Temari tidak mau adiknya menikah dengan salah satu dari putri dari para petinggi Suna itu. Tapi ia mau gadis yang menjadi istri Gaara paling tidak memiliki kemampuan ninja dasar untuk melindungi diri. Tidak harus sekuat dirinya. Tapi setidaknya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti putri para Daimyo yang ia tahu hanya bisa berdandan dan manja.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menikah dengan si Nara itu tanpa menungguku menikah dulu. Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan hal itu ratusan kali, Temari."

"Tapi kau harus mendapatkan gadis yang tepat. Shikamaru bisa menunggu."

"Jadi kenapa kau bersikeras aku tidak boleh menikahi para putri itu? Dengan begitu semua beres dan para tetua tidak lagi membahas hal yang sama setiap kali rapat."

"Kau kira menikah politik?"

"Sama saja kan?"

"Aku mau kau menikah dengan gadis yang menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya. Dengan begitu cinta bisa tumbuh dan kalian bisa hidup bahagia. Bukan hanya sekedar status politik dan supaya para tetua tidak lagi menekanmu."

"Dan kenapa kau belum membawa satu wanita pun untuk menyukaiku dan aku menyukainya?"

"Belum ada yang tepat. Dan asal kau tau ya, adikku yang tampan tapi dingin dan kaku."

Terdengar decakan kesal dari Gaara.

"Banyak yang kupertimbangkan untuk hal itu. Termasuk fisik dan kemampuan ninjanya."

"Kenapa harus ninja?"

"Supaya dia bisa setidaknya melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Gaara kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap pada manik _teal_ sang kakak. Ia mengerti semua perkataan Temari adalah untuk kebaikannya. Dan sebenarnya ia harus berterimakasih pada satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia punya itu. Namun tetap saja, Ia sendiri bingung gadis seperti apa yang harus ia nikahi. Kalau para tetua menyarankan pada putri Daimyo, sementara sang kakak bersikeras bahwa gadis itu haruslah seorang ninja. Sekali lagi Gaara menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti. Carikan saja yang menurutmu pantas. Aku akan menikahinya."

Kini gantian Temari yang menghela nafas. Ia membungkuk kecil kemudian meninggalkan ruaangan adiknya itu.

:

:

:

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Gaara keluar dari gedung Kage untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Pemimpin Suna itu berjalan menyusuri pemukiman penduduk yang sebagian besar sudah tutup dan hanya lampu yang menyala. Dia bisa saja berteleportasi karena jujur, sebenarnya ia cukup lelah dengan dokumen yang sangat banyak hari ini. Namun ia memilih berjalan kaki. Menikmati angin malam Suna yang menusuk kulit sambil melihat-lihat negeri yang sangat ia cintai. Suna kini semakin makmur dengan semakin eratnya kerjasama dengan negara lainnya. Perang dunia berhasil mempererat persahabatan antar negara ninja. Dan kehidupan dunia ninja sudah bisa dibilang damai.

Gaara tiba di kediamannya yang berada agak terpisah dari pemukiman penduduk. Rumah itu terlihat lebih besar dari rumah lainnya. Gaara sudah tinggal disana selama tujuh tahun. Dan setahun belakangan ini, ia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri. Melainkan bersama dengan seorang gadis berkacamata bernama Shijima yang bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan dan makanan serta segala keperluan untuk Gaara. Baki yang merekomendasikan gadis itu untuk mengurusi segala keperluan Gaara di rumah.

"Tadaima," Gaara bersuara sambil membuka sepatu ninjanya dan meletakkannya di _getabako_ yang terletak di sisi kiri pintu.

"Okaerinasai, Gaara-sama." Shijima menyambut Gaara dan membantu Gaara membuka jubah Kagenya, dan menggantung benda itu beserta topi Gaara di gantungan khusus yang ada di sudut ruang tamu.

Gaara berjalan menuju kamarnya dalam diam. Gaara akan mandi sekitar sepuluh menit untuk kemudian makan mala di dapur. Shijima mengatur makanan dan minuman serta perlengkapan makan Gaara. Kemudian gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk membaca buku yang tadi siang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan Suna.

Hal yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Terimakasih pada Baki yang merupakan teman dari ibunya yang membantunya keluar dari keluarga yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sampah keluarga hanya karena sharingan hasil manipulasi Orochimaru yang seharusnya berhasil terpasang padanya gagal.

Ia jadi dikucilkan di keluarganya dan selalu di ejek sebagai _heiress_ gagal keluarga Hoki. Terimakasih pada ibunya yang mengerti akan kondisinya dan meminta pertolongan pada temannya yang berada di Suna. Dan satu tahun yang lalu, kehidupan barunya dimulai. Bukan sebagai anggota keluarga Hoki. Melainkan hanya sebagai Shijima yang berkerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga Kazekage Suna.

Suara bangku yang di geser mundur menandakan sang Kazekage sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Gadis itu kemudian keluar untuk membereskan meja makan. Gaara sudah tidak ada di disana saat Shijima tiba di dapur. Gadis itu sudah hafal kebiasaan sang Kage. Pria itu tidak membawa dokumen apapun saat pulang tadi. Jadi dia pasti akan langsung ke kamarnya untuk istirahat dan tidak turun lagi. Jadi dia tidak perlu membuatkan secangkir teh _chamomile_ untuk menemani pria itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja.

Selesai membereskan dapur, Shijima pun kembali ke kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jadi, ia masih bisa membaca beberapa bab dari buku yang tadi dibacanya sebelum menutup hari ini dengan tidur di kamarnya.

:

:

:

Gaara bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Bisa dipastikan ini karena dia juga tidur lebih awal semalam. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuruni tangga untuk turun menuju dapur. Shijima yang sebelumnya tengah memasak berbalik begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Gaara-sama. Sarapan akan selesai sebentar lagi. Atau anda ingin segelas teh selagi menunggu sarapan selesai." Shijima cukup kaget melihat Gaara turun pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya pria itu akan turun sekitar jam tujuh dimana ia telah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan perlengkapan makan. Tetapi pria itu turun sebelum sup ayam buatannya matang. Ia cukup merasa bersalah pada sang majikan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menunggu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

Gaara tidak mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, melain beranjak dari dapur menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang kini terlihat lebih asri dan berwarna. Selama tinggal sendirian disana, Gaara tidak pernah memperhatikan halaman depan rumahnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa banyak yang telah berubah di rumah besarnya ini. Halaman yang dulu gersang dan kosong, kini penuh dengan berbagai jenis bunga. Entah dari mana gadis itu mendapatkannya dan entah bagaimana juga ia bisa merawat tanaman itu di tanah gersang Suna. Jangan lupakan gorden jendela dan juga bedcover tempat tidurnya yang rutin di ganti oleh Shijima. Rumah yang dulu terkesan kosong pun kini terlihat lebih berwarna.

Gaara mengakui bahwa keberadaan gadis itu di rumahnya membuat Gaara merasa nyaman dirumah. Sebelumnya ia bahkan jarang pulang kerumah dan hanya pulang untuk berganti baju. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk memeriksa dokumen di gedung Kage. Gadis itu membuat rumah Gaara benar-benar terasa seperti rumah. Karena apa yang gadis itu perbuat pada rumah dan halamannya kah ? Karena masakan gadis itu kah? Atau justru karena keberadaan gadis itu ?

"Gaara-sama?"

Gaara berbalik tanpa suara, menatap pada wajah gadis itu yang terbingkai kacamata tebal. Ia belum pernah memperhatikan gadis ini dari dekat. Karena mereka memang belum pernah benar-benar berinteraksi.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Anda bisa makan sekarang, Gaara-sama."

Gadis itu menunduk. Dan memang selalu begitu. Mungkin fakta bahwa ia pernah membunuh ratusan orang membuat gadis ini takut padanya. Dari yang ia dengar dari Baki, Shijima memang tidak tinggal di Suna sebelumnya.

"Hn."

Gaara melangkah memasuki rumah, dan langsung menuju dapur. Benar saja, wangi sup ayam serta sayuran menguap ketika Gaara duduk. Sebelumnya Gaara selalu melewatkan sarapan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Temari dan ninja Suna lainnya untuk mengantarkan makanan padanya pagi-pagi buta. Ia juga terlalu bodoh untuk memasak sendiri. Dia bisa saja mlumpuhkan seratus orang dalam hitungan menit dengan pasirnya, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan kompor dan bahan makanan lainnya dengan pasirnya. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih atas saran Baki untuk menempatkan seseorang sebagi asisten di rumahnya.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk Gaara menghabiskan makanannya. Masakan gadis itu selalu lezat. Tidak pernah sekali pun Gaara kecewa dengan hasil masakan Shijima. Sekali lagi, Baki merekomendasikan orang yang tepat. Selesai makan, ia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah mengambil jubahnya untuk berangkat ke gedung Kage. Shijima terlihat sedang menyiram bunga saat Gaara selesai memakai jubahnya dan melangkah. Gadis itu memegang selang yang terhubung pada keran di samping rumah. Terimakasih pada kemajuan yang terjadipada pembangunan saluran air Suna, sehingga warga Suna tidak perlu jauh-jauh mengambil air. Terdengar senandung kecil dari gadis yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan langkah kaki Gaara yang semakin dekat padanya.

Shijima melangkah mundur tanpa tahu bahwa selang telah melilit kakinya.

"OOH..!"

Ia nyaris saja jatuh kebelakang kalau saja Gaara tidak menahannya. Posisi Gaara saat ini seolah tengah memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Keduanya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terutama Gaara, Ia bisa saja menggunakan pasirnya untuk menahan gadis itu. Namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menahan gadis itu tepat sebelum gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ehem. Apa aku baru saja melihat salah satu adegan di Icha-icha Paradise?"

Temari yang berniat menunjungi adiknya pagi ini cukup kaget melihat adegan _romance_ di hadapannya saat ini. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya, dalam seumur hidup Temari, melihat adik bungsunya yang dingin, kaku dan tanpa perasaan, melakukan _skinship_ dengan seorang gadis.

:

:

:

 **TBC**

:

:

:

New story from a newbie. Hope you enjoy it guys.

Masih chap 1, bisa dibilang masih pengenalan aja. Jadi mohon masukannya ya teman-teman sekalian.

See you on the next chap.

Love

D


	2. Chapter 2

Sand's Mate

Masashi Kishimoto's Chara  
Gaara x Shijima

Lenght : Chaptered

Summary :  
"Carikan saja yang menurutmu pantas. Maka aku akan menikahinya." Temari sudah cukup stres setahun belakangan. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencari calon istri untuk sang adik yang seorang Kazekage. Temari sudah cukup stres setahun belakangan. Tapi, kenapa dia harus mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri kalau ternyata ada Shijima sang asisten di rumah Gaara yang mengerti adiknya itu luar dalam.

:

:

:

Chap 2

:

:

:

Hidup selama dua puluh empat tahun membuat Gaara mengerti sedikit banyak tentang kehidupan dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya. Terimakasih pada Naruto yang membuat kebencian yang sudah berakar di hatinya menghilang. Meskipun begitu, ia masih sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ia masih terlalu kaku untuk memulai percakapan dengan orang lain yang belum kenal dengan baik.

Namun apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang perempuan selain Temari sang kakak dan Matsuri sang murid. Gadis yang ada didekatnya ini beraroma manis seperti vanilla dan disaat yang sama aroma seperti buah-buahan menguar dari rambut hitam kebiruan gadis itu.

Suara Temari membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Entah apa yang di katakan kakak perempuannya tu, ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Yang pasti, ia mendapati gadis di pelukannya – kita bisa katakan di pelukan kan? – melompat kaget dan menjauh darinya.

"Ma-maaafkan saya, Gaara-sama. Maafkan saya." Suara gadis itu terdengar panik dan takut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam seolah takut Gaara akan memakannya.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia melihat Temari yang berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau ternyata kau punya asisten di rumahmu. Ternyata sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungimu."

"Hn. Kau terlalu banyak bertugas ke luar Suna. Ke Konoha lebih tepatnya."

"Benar sekali, adik. Sepertinya kau akan berangkat ke kantormu. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama."

"Aku sudah sarapan, Temari. Kalau kau mau kau bisa sarapan di sini. Shijima sudah memasak. Aku pergi dulu."

Gaara berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan Temari yang kini menatap lekat pada Shijima yang masih menunduk.

"Hei. Apa benar aku boleh sarapan disini?"

Shijima mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak wajah tersenyum Temari yang masih menatapnya.

"Te-tentu saja, Temari-sama. Silahkan masuk."

Shijima dengan cepat membereskan selang yang tadi digunakannya dan menyusul Temari. Satu-satunya kakak perempuan Kazekage itu tampak melihat sekeliling. Seolah baru pertama kali memasuki rumah adiknya. Sejak ia bekerja di rumah ini, Shijima memang belum pernah kedatangan tamu selain Baki. Kedua kakak Kazekage belum pernah berkunjung selama ia bekerja disana.

Shijima beranjak menuju dapur. Membereskan bekas peralatan makan Gaara dan menggantinnya dengan peralatan makan baru untuk Temari. Tak lupa ia menyajikan masakannya di atas meja. Temari mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan memandang makanan dihadapannya.

"Untunglah sekarang ada yang memasak untuk Gaara. Sebelumnya dia selalu melewatkan sarapan. Terimakasih, Shijima-san." Temari tersenyum tulus.

"Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya, Temari-sama."

"Aku harap kita bisa sarapan bersama. Lihatlah, kau hanya menyiapkan peralatan makan untukku. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tampak wajah kecewa dari Temari. Shijima tidak menyangka salah seorang kunoichi terkuat Suna bisa menampilkan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu. Shijima tersenyum.

"Baik, Temari-sama."

Shijima kemudian mengambil peralatan makan untuknya. Keduanya pun sarapan bersama sambil berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Setelah sarapan, Shijima kembali menghidangkan teh dan kudapan untuk Temari dan dirinya yang kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Semula Shijima merasa takut berada di dekat Temari. Tapi ternyata Temari sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Jadi kalian belum pernah benar-benar berinteraksi? Maksudku, ah, maaf. Ku kira Gaara sudah dekat denganmu mengingat, yaah... mengingat yang terjadi pagi tadi."

Wajah Shjima memerah.

"Saya takut itu malah membuat Gaara-sama terganggu. Baki-san bilang, Gaara-sama lebih menyukai ketenangan. Jadi saya berusaha untuk tidak mengganggunya."

Temari mengangguk mengerti. "Kau benar. Hmm. Padahal ku kira aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa informasi darimu mengenai Gaara."

"Maafkan saya, Temari-sama."

"Tidak- tidak. Kau tidak salah, sayang. Aku tetap senang kau ada disini. Ada yang merawat Gaara dan rumah ini tidak suram lagi. Wangi dan penuh warna. Aku menyukainya. Tapi..."

Shijima tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu Temari melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat aneh tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kunoichi hebat itu.

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku, Shijima?"

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Temari-sama?"

"Emm, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Gaara berbincang dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya aku ingin tahu."

"Hal-hal seperti?"

"Jadi begini, aku sedang mencari pendamping yang pas untuk Gaara. Kebetulan pada tetua sudah mendesaknya untuk menikah. Mereka menyarankan para putri mereka untuk menjadi istri Gaara, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku mau Gaara juga menyukai gadis itu. Jadi... bisakah kau menanyakan pada Gaara tentang tipe gadis yang dia sukai? Jadi aku bisa lebih mudah mendapatkannya."

Shijima terdiam. Selama satu tahun ia bekerja, belum pernah sekalipun ia mengajak pria itu berbicara. Ia terlalu takut karena sejak awal, pembawaan Gaara memang semenyeramkan itu. Entah karena reputasi pria itu di dunia ninja atau memang karena sikap dan suara dinginnya.

"T-tapi..." Shijima ragu ia bisa membantu Temari.

"Aku mohon, Shijima. Bantu aku ya?"

Wajah memohon gadis di depannya membuat Shijima menjadi tidak tega. Sudah menjadi sifatnya dari dulu yang tidak bisa menolak apa bila ada yang meminta bantuannya. Dan sifat itulah yang juga di benci orangtua dan keluarganya. Membuat ia tampak lemah dan mudah di pengaruhi hanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara memelas. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi sifatnya.

"Sa-saya akan berusaha."

"Terimakasih, Shijima! Aku mencintaimu!" Temari memeluknya dengan erat. Dan Shijima pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari sudah siang saat Shijima selesai belanja dari pasar. Temari mengantarnya dan mereka berpisah disana. Temari ada misi keluar desa dan akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Perempuan Sabaku itu berharap ia bisa memberikan informasi yang diinginkan dalam dua minggu ini. Shijima hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akan sangat sulit baginya memulai pembicaraan dengan sang Kage. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada Temari dan ia akan berusaha.

Ia membongkar tas belanjanya dan menyimpan bahan makanan sesuai dengan tempatnya. Ia akan memasak makan siang untuk bekal Kazekage. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi kari serta _chicken katsu._

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya selesai memasak. Sebuah kotak bekal terbungkus kain berwarna hijau sudah siap diantarkan ke gedung Kage. Shijima kemudian membawa kotak bekal itu menuju gedung Kage. Biasanya ia akan menitipkan makanan itu pada petugas yang ada di lantai satu untuk di berikan kepada Gaara. Namun kali ini , ia memutuskan mengantarkannya langsung ke ruangan pria itu.

Pintu ruangan Gaara tertutup. Shijima kemudian mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Masuk." Suara dingin Gaara terdengar. Shijima sempat ragu dan memutuskan pergi dari sana. Namun ia memberanikan diri. Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk keruangan. Gaara masih sibuk dengan laporan didepannya. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang masuk keruangannya.

"S-saya mengantarkan makan siang anda, Gaara-sama."

Gaara terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan Shijima disana. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengantarkan makan siangnya secara langsung seperti ini. Atau mungkin ada yang ingin gadis ini bicarakan padanya?

"Terimakasih. Kau bisa meletakkannya di sana. " Gaara menunjuk sudut ruangan yang terdapat satu set sofa serta meja disana. Gaara mengikuti langkah asisten rumahnya itu sampai gadis itu kembali lagi ke hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Tidak biasanya kau mengantar makan siangku sampai ke ruangan ini."

Shijima tampak salah tingkah. Apa ia memang semudah itu dibaca?

"Emm. Sebenarnya..."

Gaara masih menunggu. Sambil menebak apa kira-kira yang akan di katakan gadis di depannya ini. Samai sebuah pemahaman muncul di kepalanya.

"Aa. Aku lupa memberikan uang belanjamu minggu ini."

"B-bukan begitu Gaara-sama. Uang belanja... uang belanja masih ada."

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang lupa memberikan uang belanja mingguan pada gadis itu. Biasanya ia akan meletakkannya di meja dapur selesai sarapan. Namun kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?

"B-bolehkan saya menggunakan perpustakaan gedung Kage? Saya dengar buku disini lebih lengkap dari pada yang ada di pusat desa."

Gaara tidak tahu kalau gadis yang sudah satu tahun menjadi asisten dirumahnya ini memiliki ketertarikan dengan buku. Bukankah itu berarti gadis ini pintar? Lalu kenapa ia menjadi asisten rumah tangga yang pekerjaannya memasak dan mengurus rumah?

"Hn. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Terimakasih, Gaara -sama. Terimakasih banyak."

Ini juga merupakan kali pertama Gaara melihat senyum di wajah gadis berkacamata itu. Dan ia merasa lega, karena senyum itu muncul karena ia mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu. Dengan kata lain, Shijima tersenyum karena dirinya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Malam ini setelah makan malam, Gaara melanjutkan pekerjaannyaa yang ia bawa ke rumah. Beberapa laporan misi yang harus dia periksa dan harus selesai esok hari. Seperti biasa, Shijima datang dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_ untuk menemani lembur malamnya. Teh hangat itu sudah hampir habis. Gaara melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia pun memutuskan mengakhiri pekerjaannya untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang seprainya sepertinya baru di ganti oleh Shijima. Wangi khas pelembut pakaian itu tercium dan jujur saja, itu membuat ia rileks dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sejak Shukaku di ambil dari tubuhnya, ia memang bisa kembali tidur dan mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

Namun itulah yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Kenangan diambilnya Shukaku dari tubuhnya merupakan suatu yang bukan hanya bisa menggangu tidurnya, namun juga bisa membuatnya lemas karena kehabisan nafas. Kenangan itu merupakan suatu trauma yang bila muncul, dapat membuatnya hampir mati.

Setelah sekian lama tidak muncul, sepertinya mimpi buruk itu kembali malam ini. Bahkan wangi pelembut pakaian di seprai yang sebelumnya bisa menenangkannya, kini tidak bisa menghalau mimpi buruk itu.

Ia kini berada di suatu ruangan yang gelap gulita. Gaara merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Sesak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Kenangan itu kembali muncul. Shukaku, yang selalu menemani kesepiannya diambil paksa oleh Akatsuki.

"Aarrgh!"

Gaara masih mencoba untuk menarik nafas yang sepertinya percuma di lakukan. Tangannya mencoba menggapai apa yang bisa ia gapai. Rasanya kematian hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk menjemputnya ketika sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Gaara merasa ia harus menggapai tangan itu untuk dapat bertahan. Ia pun meraih tangan itu dan ajaibnya, ia bisa bernafas sekarang. Gaara kemudian menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kematian itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbata untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"O... O... Oka-sama..." Hanya satu kata yang keluar utuk kemudian Gaara merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya dengan tangan masih menggenggam erat pada tangan sosok yang ada di depannya.

:

:

:

Shijima merasa haus dalam tidurnya malam itu. Ia melirik pada jam di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih dalam ke dapur, ia mendengar suara erangan orang yang kesakitan. Karena hanya ada dia dan Gaara di rumah, tentu saja itu adalah suara sang majikan. Shijima ragu untuk naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Gaara berada. Namun naluri menolongnya membuat ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar Gaara. Dan benar saja, Gaara tengah mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan Kazekage muda itu berlutut dilantai yang dingin itu.

Shijima mendekati Gaara dengan panik.

"Gaara-sama!"

"Hah! Hah!" Gaara masih mengerang kesakitan.

Shijima kemudian meraih tangan Gaara mencoba menyadarkan pria itu dari mimpi buruknya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk tenang dan kemudian membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Pandangan kaget Gaara serta panik dari Shijima.

"Anda baik- baik saja?"

"O... O... Oka-sama..."

Gaara terjatuh di pangkuan Shijima tepat setelah satu kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Gaara-sama!"

Shijima panik. Namun ia mencoba tenang, helaan nafas Gaara yang mulai teratur membuat ia lega. Ia berusaha menggotong tubuh besar Gaara ke tempat tidur pria itu dan menyelimutinya. Ia memandang wajah Gaara. Mimpi buruk apa gerangan yang membuat Gaara, ninja terkuat di Suna mengerang kesakitan dan terlihat lemah? Tapi, bukankah mimpi buruk emamng terkadang datang mengganggu? Sama seperti dirinya yang terkadang di hantui oleh kenangan di kucilkannya ia dari klannya, Gaara juga pasti punya kenangan yang menghantuinya lewat mimpi buruk.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kemudian meninggalkan kamar Gaara untuk kembali kekamarnya.

:

:

:

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Shijima di sibukkan dengan kegiatan paginya. Ia memasak sarapan untuk Gaara dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk pria itu. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang memasak, karena pagi ini Shijima hanya menyiapkan _sandwich_ tuna serta sayuran. Shijima sedang membereskan, bekas sayuran yang di tadi di pergunakannya ketika Gaara tiba di dapur. Pria yang telah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang biasa.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Gaara-sama." Shijima meletakkan cangkir berisi campuran susu dan madu di samping Gaara.

Ia baru saja akan beranjak ketika Gaara memanggilnya.

"Tunggu."

Shijima terdiam di tempatnya. Gaara kemudian berdiri. Merubah posisinya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Shijima masih menunduk menunggu perintah dari Gaara. Namun ia tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Gaara yang kini mengangkat dagunya yang membuat a terpaksa menatap pria itu. Kemudian kedua tangan Gaara naik dan dalam hitungan detik. Kacamata tebal yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya telah berpindah ke tangan Gaara.

Shijima terkejut, dan ternyata bukan hanya Shijima. Gaara pun membelalakkan matanya dan refleks melangkah mundur saking kagetnya.

Ia seolah melihat ibunya. Mata gadis ini hampir mirip dengan milik ibu dan pamannya. Seolah ia tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang yang dicintainya itu. Tanpa di perintah jade milik Gaara tampak berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian setetes air mata meluncur di pipi pria itu. Namun disaat yang sama, bibir pria itu terangkat naik. Hanya senyum tipis, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Terimakasih, Shijima."

:

:

:

Alurnya lambat ya guys?

Hehehe

Maafkan saya yang tidak berpengalaman ini.

Chap 2 Up.

Bye Bye...


End file.
